


It was only a Kiss

by WonderingsAndMusings



Series: A Tiefling, an Orc, and a Human walk into a bar... [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Piercing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: After defeating the gnolls and manticore and returning to Alfield safe, Caleb asks Molly why he kissed him.  And tells him to do it again.





	It was only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing in a couple months and my first time writing smut in YEARS. Set at the beginning of campaign 2 episode 8, the only real spoiler here are for the events of episode 7, but if you made it past the summary without being spoiled, there is nothing else to ruin.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

Caleb wanted to sleep for a week or longer.  He was tapped and tired, and _wrecked._ He had burned a person alive, watched the flames consume them and looked at the ash left behind.  The ash that had once been a living, breathing, person.

 

“Theres time for that later,” Molly had said but when was later?  They had returned to Alfield and been thrust into a makeshift celebration.  It was later now, but he still wasn’t given the chance to process what he had done, how he had destroyed this person completely.  Instead, he was sitting at a table, drinking, and doling out information on their spoils.

 

When he was no longer useful for his powers of identification, his new companions started heading up to bed.  First, Jester went to commune with the Traveler.  Beau soon followed suit and Fjord looked as though he could barely keep his eyes open as he headed up the stairs.  Molly and Nott stayed in the tavern with him, watching as the bar slowly emptied out until they were left with only a few patrons to keep them company.

 

Nott, with her head propped up in her hands, was struggling to keep her eyes open as Caleb watched Molly give his “readings” to the remaining patrons.

 

“You know you should head up to bed, ja?”

 

“But Caleb!  What if something was to happen to you while I’m asleep up there!  I wouldn’t be able to protect you,” she protested, punctuating her sentence with a deep yawn.

 

“I’ll be fine.  Besides, we aren’t even staying in the same room tonight.  Molly is down here and Fjord is in our room.  I will head up to bed soon, okay?”

 

She nodded and slid off the chair, making her way to the girls room.  Molly finished his reading and returned to their joined table, a few more coins jingling in his pockets.

 

“Are you doing okay here, Caleb?  Gave us a scare there earlier!”

 

“I am fine.  I don’t enjoy taking life and I don’t do this lightly.”

 

The pair sat and drank for a while longer, sipping on warm ale neither were really enjoying, a palpable silence surrounding their table.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”  The sudden question bubbled to the surface, almost without Caleb noticing.  In less then a moment though, it became the most important question in the world.

 

“Honestly,” Molly started—and judging by his downcast eyes, this was the first time Molly had truly answered a question honestly—“I’ve found that a kiss is usually an effective way to bring someone back to themselves.  Besides, I was really being selfish, Caleb.”  He looked up and caught Calebs eye, something of a smirk playing on his lips.  “I would like to do it again sometime, possibly on your lips, possibly somewhere…lower.”

 

Caleb could feel a warmth spread up his neck and across his cheeks.  His tongue involuntarily flicked out to wet his suddenly dry lips.  “What, what are you talking about?”

 

“We could go up to the third, currently unoccupied, room and I’ll show you exactly what I mean.”  He was looking at Caleb the way a wolf looks at a deer, hungry and ready to devour.  Caleb felt a hand on his thigh and the blood currently coloring his face rushed south.  “Only if you’d be interested, that is.”

 

“Yes.  I think that’s a, uh, yes, good idea,” he stammered backing away from the table and standing with a start.  Molly chuckled as Caleb quickly finished his ale, following suit.

 

“I’ll grab the key and meet you upstairs,” Molly practically purred as he stood and took Caleb’s empty tankard.  Caleb turned and walked quickly up the rickety flight to the second landing.  The rooms were right in a row, and he felt a pang of guilt at having Nott sleep in the girls room while she was under the impression that he would be sleeping in the boys room.  But the thought of how pleased Fjord would be to have a room all to himself was enough to relieve him of his brief regret.

 

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, focusing on steadying his breathing and listening for footsteps.  Molly was silent as he unlocked the door next to Caleb.  The click of the lock on the door jolted Caleb back to himself.  He opened his eyes and watched from the doorway as Molly sauntered into the room, dropping his robe on the floor and kicking his boots off as he went.  His partial disrobing looked effortless, and Caleb felt his stomach drop when Molly turned, sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, and beckoned to him.

 

Caleb entered and shut the door behind him, latching it firmly before practically tripping over himself to go and stand between Molly’s legs.

 

“Caleb,” Molly started, hands reaching out to rest on the standing man’s hips, “I said I’d show you what I wanted to do to you.  But I want to know what you like first.  So, tell me, what do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Molly chuckled at his enthusiasm but said, “That isn’t specific enough, Caleb.  Tell me, specifically, what you want and I will give it to you.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Molly stood to meet Caleb, one hand still resting on his hip, the other going to tangle in the mess of unruly hair at the nape of his neck.  He leaned in, catching Caleb’s lips with his own.  The kiss was anything but what Caleb had expected, no teeth, no nails biting into shoulders and hips, no wall at his back and hips grinding into his own.  Just a sweet kiss, that led into another, and another, until Caleb’s arms were wound around Molly’s neck and he needed to break for a breath he desperately didn’t want to need.

 

Seizing the opportunity, Molly made his way down Caleb’s now exposed neck, laying gentle kisses across the pale flesh.  He nipped at the pulse point gently, delighted by the surprised but pleased noise Caleb made in response.

 

“Let’s get you naked,” he murmured into the skin below Caleb’s ear, reaching his hands up to push away the coat.  Caleb let his arms fall from around Molly to his side for a moment to let the coat fall to the floor.  The pair made quick work of removing the rest of both their clothes, doing their best to wait before bring hands up to explore the newly exposed plains of skin.

 

Caleb traced one of the many scars on Molly’s chest with inquisitive fingers and marveled at the expanse of purple before him.  

 

“You are so beautiful, Molly.”

 

“You flatter,” Molly laughed as he turned the pair around and led Caleb’s knees to the edge of the bed.  “Lay down, and move so your head is on the pillow.  I want you to be comfortable, as I plan on keeping you here for as long as I can.”

 

Caleb did as he was told, feeling incredibly exposed now that he was on his back.  He looked up at Molly, who was taking in the sight before him slowly, thoughtfully.  Caleb felt the blush on his cheeks and chest intensify under Molly’s gaze.  His cock, which had been half hard in his pants was starting to show more interest now that his full body was on display.  He stole a glance at Molly’s cock as well, to see if the feeling was mutual.  

 

He wasn’t disappointed.  

 

Molly’s cock was fully erect, average sized, and pierced with a gold ring through the head.  The skin on his inner thighs looked soft, and seemed to be one of the only places on his body that wasn’t scared.  Caleb propped himself up against the pillows and wall, reaching a hand towards Molly so he could touch him again.

 

Molly reached into one of the pockets on his robe and grabbed out a small vial of oil, tossing it to Caleb’s side.  Then he crawled onto the bed, kissing his way up one of Caleb’s legs, from ankle to mid-thigh before going back and doing the same to the other.  The gentle kisses were driving Caleb wild, but the sensation was nothing compared to when Molly started kissing and biting and sucking on his inner thighs.  Caleb moaned loudly into the open air, hands fisted in the sheets as he tried to stay still.

 

“You make such beautiful sounds Caleb,”  Molly said as he moved from thighs to hips, kissing up his stomach to his chest.  His hands explored where his mouth didn’t as he took one of Caleb’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue around the hardening bud.  Caleb arched his back to press himself impossibly closer to Molly, arms wrapping around his back and blunt nails leaving crescent imprints in his shoulders.

 

“Fuck Molly,” Caleb moaned as he switched from one nipple to the other, giving both the same treatment and rolling his hips against Caleb’s, finally giving the man some relief.

 

“Turn over for me,” Molly said as he moved, giving Caleb the room to turn over onto his stomach.  As soon as Caleb had, Molly was back on top of him, covering him with his body.  “Just because your face is in the pillows, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear you.  I want to make you forget your own name Caleb.  Will you let me?”  Molly punctuated his question by rolling his hips, hard cock sliding against the cleft of Caleb’s ass.

 

Caleb nodded and moaned in response, lifting his hips to grind back against Molly.

 

“That’s not good enough, I need to hear you say it Caleb.”

 

“Yes, gods yes Molly!  Please, just don’t stop touching me.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Molly worked his way down Caleb’s back, alternating between kissing and lightly biting the skin there, never quite forming a rhythm to leave Caleb guessing.  As he got lower and lower, Caleb’s moans grew in frequency.  Molly could tell his teasing was having an effect by the way Caleb’s legs were shaking as his hands kneeded at his thighs.  The normally composed Caleb was being reduced to base instinct right in front of him, and Molly was thrilled.  Caleb too was enjoying being able to relinquish control and let someone take care of him.  He hadn’t had someone treat him this way in a very long time, and he was enjoying the sensation of letting someone just worship his body.

 

Molly stretched back out and kissed Caleb over his shoulder, catching his mouth and muffling the stream of moans.

 

“How do you feel about being eaten out,” Molly asked.  “I know not everyone enjoys it, but I’m a fan of being on the giving and receiving end.”

 

“No one has every done that for me before,” Caleb answered, feeling embarrassment at his apparent lack of experience.

 

“Would you like me to?  If you don’t enjoy it we can stop and do something else, maybe I can fuck you or you can fuck me if you prefer, but I would like to eat you out first.”

 

“Molly, when I said everything, I meant it.  And believe me when I say, I want that pierced cock inside of me by the end of the night.”

 

“That I can do.  Now, this will be easiest if you are on your knees and elbows, but let me know if you are uncomfortable.  I want tonight to be about you.”

 

Caleb leaned in to kiss Molly again before the pair moved, Caleb to his knees and Molly behind him.

 

“Now, promise me you’ll let me know if you want me to stop.”

 

“I promise, but I don’t think theres anything you could do that I wouldn’t enjoy.”

 

Molly smiled at the man spread before him, open and willing.  It had been too long since Molly had been with a partner who had been able to trust him so completely and all he wanted to do was make Caleb feel good.

 

He started slow, spreading Caleb’s ass with his hands and licking a stripe from the base of his balls to just past his hole.  Caleb let out a strangled moan in response, which Molly took as a sign of his enjoyment.  He repeated the motion again before centering in to lap at the tight ring of muscle.  He alternated between broad strokes with the flat of his tongue to circling around and around, listening with delight as Caleb moaned and groaned and whined in response.  When he finally, _finally_ , dipped his tongue inside of Caleb, it felt as though the world stopped.

 

“Don’t stop, gods don’t ever stop, Molly, your tongue, Molly it feels so good.  Please, don’t stop, Molly, please, please, please.”

 

Caleb babbled as Molly fucked into him with his mouth.  Hands on Caleb’s hips started encouraging him to rock back and fuck himself.  When he did start rocking on his own, Molly reached out and grabbed the vial of oil from its place near him.  He uncorked the bottle and slicked two fingers, recorking and placing the bottle at his side before moving to slide one finger into Caleb.

 

“Wow Caleb.  I bet you could cum from that, just my tongue in your ass.  Would you like to try sometime?”

 

“Gods Molly, yes.  Feels so good.  But I want your cock tonight.  Can I?  Will you fuck me Molly?”

 

Molly’s cock was already so hard, but he could feel it twitch as Caleb begged.  He knew Caleb has hard too, leaking precum onto the blanket.  He felt a sense of pride knowing he was the one who had made Caleb feel this way.

 

“We’re getting there Caleb, be patient.  I’ll never leave you wanting but I want to make sure I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“I can take more, please Molly, please give me more.”

 

He asked so sweetly, how could Molly ever deny him?  He added his second slick finger and started scissoring them, stretching Caleb out and preparing him for what was to come.  Caleb was so tight around his digits, but he relaxed quickly as if to prove to Molly and himself that he was ready.  Molly used his unoccupied hand to stroke Caleb’s back and leg, as he kept on with slow, meticulous prep.

 

After a few minutes and more beautiful begging from Caleb, he grabbed the oil and removed the cork with his teeth, dribbling some onto his fingers to try and slick them enough to add one more finger without pulling them out of Caleb completely.  He poured the rest of the oil into his palm carefully, using only one hand was tricky but he managed, before dropping the empty bottle off the bed and spitting the cork to the side.  He slicked himself up, biting back a moan while he fingered Caleb, searching for that place inside him that would make him see stars.

 

Caleb was babbling, pleading with Molly to fuck him already, fuck him hard, to leave bruises on his hips and thighs.  And Molly would.

 

“They say, ‘Patience is a virtue’ you know,” Molly said, hoping the smile would come through in his voice.

 

“Whoever said that was out of their mind,” Caleb responded, pushing back on the fingers inside him.

 

“Flip over.  I want to see your face.”

 

Molly removed his fingers and Caleb turned to face him.  His hair was a mess, sweaty and wild.  His face and chest were red, and his cock was swollen and heavy, hanging between his legs as he grabbed Molly’s face with his hands pulling him down to the mattress with him and into a kiss that was more teeth then lips.

 

“The jewelry may be more uncomfortable then you’re used to at first, so let me know if I need to slow down or change angles,” Molly said as he broke the kiss to line his cock up and start pushing inside Caleb.

 

Every noise Caleb had made thus far seemed to pale in comparison to the sound that escaped him now.  Accompanied by shut eyes, parted lips, and an arched back, Molly wanted to burn the memory into his brain forever.  He bit back his own moan and did his best to keep his eyes open so he could try and capture every detail of Caleb in all its glory.

 

As he continued to push inside, inch by inch, Caleb reached out to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.  It was then that Molly realized, while this wasn’t a promise of more to come, of a life or a future together, it was more then sex for Caleb.  And for him.  This was more then getting each other off and saying goodbye.  What, he couldn’t say and didn’t think Caleb knew either.  But he was happy with the thought that this meant something more then a quick fuck for both of them.  He was used to being a box for someone to tick, a bucket list item because of his ancestry.  But this with this gesture, he hoped that wasn’t it for Caleb.  He couldn’t see how someone so wonderful would be using him for his own self satisfaction.

 

When he was fully sheathed in the tight, warm heat that was Caleb, he let himself moan.  Long and low and satisfied.  He stayed still, both to let Caleb adjust and also because if he started to move right away he would cum too fast and he wanted this night to last as long as possible.

 

“Molly,” Caleb said, voice wrecked and quite, “I’m ready, but I won’t last long.”

 

“Neither will I.  Do you want me to pull out when I finish?”

 

“No.  I want every part of you.”

 

Molly leaned down once again to cover Caleb’s body with his own, breaking the hold he had on Caleb’s hand to tangle one hand in his hair and use the other to prop himself up as he kissed Caleb again and started to pull out.  Caleb’s hands wrapped around Molly, holding him close as both panted and moaned and kissed.  Molly started with long, slow thrusts, building up speed as Caleb rocked his hips up to meet him.

 

“I’m close Molly,” Caleb whispered against Molly’s mouth and the hand that was in his hair moved to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts.  The slight shift in angle was enough for Molly to finally thrust against Caleb’s prostate, sending sparks through his body and forcing him to break off the kiss and bite down on Molly’s shoulder to keep from screaming too loud as he hit his release.  Molly could feel the warm, sticky fluid between their bodies and Caleb’s muscles clench around him.  It only took a few more thrusts before Molly was cumming deep inside Caleb.

 

He stayed there for a minute, catching his breath and letting Caleb ride out the aftershocks of his own orgasm before pulling out and laying down next to him.

 

“We should really clean up.”

 

“Or we could just lay here and take care of it in the morning.”  Caleb’s eyes were already starting to close, heavy lidded from the release he had just experienced.

 

Molly laughed, grabbing the bottom edge of the blanket to wipe off Caleb’s stomach and then his own.

 

“Under the covers, come on.”

 

“Fine, but I like to be the little spoon.”

 

“Anything for you, Caleb.  Just be glad I prefer big spoon most nights anyway.”

 

The pair drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the nights activities, naked with fingers intwined.

 

When they went down the next morning for breakfast and the trip to Zadash, Fjord approached their table.  

 

“I think you two should know, the walls in this place are pretty thin.  If you want to keep this a secret, its safe with me.  But if you ever want a third, I’d happily volunteer.”


End file.
